For the First Time In Forever
by Emikolve1617
Summary: Since shark find out his past life and destiny as A Barian but yuma doesn't believe that he's evil and knows sharks secret. Warning this is a soft yaoi, sharkbaitshipping, song parody from Disnay's Frozen.


I decided to write Sharkbaitshipping for the first time! Yhis is my very first sharkbaitshipping. I was listening to some music then this happened I was listening to some Disney soundtracks of Frozen that movie that just got out two mouths ago, also the song I was listening to was "For the first Time In Forever!(Reprise)" I thought of Sharkbaitshipping.

Enjoy Sharkbaitshippers!

You don't have to be afraid Shark , I don't hate you. Please don't push me away , please don't leave me alone. You don't have to hide your feelings in anymore. For the first time in forever I finally can fix this hand in hand." Yuma followed Shark to the hallway to the main room. Shark ran fast the hallway as fast as he can but Yuma was right behind him.

"We can work this out together. You don't have to live in fear

Cause for the first time in forever,

I will be right here."

Shark when to the main room as he trun to Yuma.

"Yuma …"

"Please go back home, your life awaits for you.

Go enjoy the sun and go continue your journey." Shark turn away from Yuma.

"Yeah, but -"

"I know …"

"You mean well, but leave me be. Yes, I'm a Barian and alone, but we're enemies now and I'm gone forever,

Just stay away from me and just safe yourself." Shark turned away from yuma once again.

"NO! we're not!" Yuma yelled.

"What do you mean 'you're' not?" Shark understood what Yuma have meant.

"I get the feeling you don't know." Yuma looked down as one tear fell on yuma's right cheek.

"What do I not know?." Shark patented he doesn't know what they're talking or thinking.

"We have bet threw so much , much much more things together." Yuma face up to Shark. Shark looked back to the Red-rose ruby eyed teen.

"What?!" Shark questioned

"Shark , you maybe a Barian but your MY best friend and I'm not going to give up even if I give my life away!" Yuma stand tall to look to the midnight starry eyed teen.

"Yuma?" Shark was shocked what yuma told him but he refuse to look at yuma.

"It's okay shark , I understand what you are dealing here and we'll pull things back to normal if we just work together." Yuma said.

"No, I can't, I - I don't want you to get invaded and hurt." Shark having images in his mind of yuma getting hurt and killed.

"Sure WE can! And I know WE can!" Yuma yell as he ran to shark.

"Cause for the first time in forever that I know that we still be friends …" As the rushing wind with some sea water spaded all over the main room.

"Oh I'm such a fool, what am I doing!" Thought Shark.

"You don't have to be afraid. " Yuma walking threw to Shark.

"No escape from the madness inside!" Shark pulled his hands on his head so his can't hear yuma.

"We can work this out together." Yuma walked around shark as yuma tried to get to shark.

"I can't control my curse!" Cried out Shark.

"We'll safe the worlds , we'll fight together!" Said Yuma.

"Yuma, please, you'll only make it worse!" Shout Shark.

Shark covered his ears and let out a single tear.

"Its okay Shark, don't panic I'm just trying to help you." Yuma said calmly.

"There's so much fear!" Shark still reimaging his thoughts of yuma getting hurt. Shark let out shied tears.

"We're safe the worlds and make our world bright again!" Said Yuma

"You're not safe with me!" Walk Five steps away from yuma.

"We can face this madness together" yuma trying to reach to Shark.

"No!" Said shark.

"We can change this madness into peace." Said yuma calm.

"AHHHHH…" Shout Shark.

"And everything will be all right…" Yuma walked closer to Shark.

"NO, I CAN!" Shark scream as all the sea water splash around the main room as one of the heavy water along with a sharp blade splash to yuma's hips. Yuma look in horror at shark. Shark look back at yuma to realize that he had hurt yuma."Just leave me alone Yuma I don't ever want to see you again." Yuma stand up on he two feel as the gang came to aid yuma. "YUMA!"

"Shark … I wish you for happiness … "Yuma and the gang left the main room for their escape. Shark nell into his knees as he hug himself into a ball. As his let the darkness in him , shark let his tears out as he start to sob. "*sniff* Why … What've I done … *sniff*" Shark look at his bare hands in shame as the room began to turn into black. Shark let he's lonesome take his company. All shark hear was the last time he hears yuma's voice.

"Why … *sobbing*."

Sorry I think I was listening to some Soul Eater soundtracks again. Song listened to was "Peace Be With You" by Salve Maria I hope I didn't over due it. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
